


You’ll Get What You Deserve

by Cocobean2913 (cocobean2913), Sxymami0909



Series: Slightly Broken [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles, Derek is a Good Friend, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Gen, Panic Attacks, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobean2913/pseuds/Cocobean2913, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Malia spills the beans about Lydia’s pregnancy, Stiles goes to Scott to confirm that in fact Lydia is pregnant leading him to the last place he’d ever thought he’d be. Angry and hurt that she didn’t tell him, Stiles confronts Lydia, but something unexpected changes his outlook on the situation. (Title from ‘Give You What You Like’ by Avril Lavigne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ll Get What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Drunk stydia fic? You can do whatever you'd like with it and even combine it with other requests I'd just really like to see Stiles and Lydia together and both equally wasted. (NOTE: This is not the summary. This is the original prompt that the series is based on.)

Lydia sat in the truck fingers tapping nervously against the skin of her leg. She had a doctor’s appointment in less than a half hour with an OBGYN that Ms. McCall had recommended. He had a private practice, but for her first visit she was seeing him while he was on rounds at the hospital. She figured since Ms. McCall would be at the hospital somewhere it would make her feel a little more comfortable.

She let out a sigh as she glanced out the window briefly before her gaze turned to Derek. She watched him for a minute before breaking the silence in the truck. “You didn’t have to take me you know. I could have driven myself,” she hesitated, “But thanks.” She added.

Derek glanced quickly over at Lydia. "You’re welcome." He told her, coming to a stoplight. "It's not a big deal." He added. He knew she had a rough day yesterday with everything that happened with Stiles. So when she mentioned she had an appointment today and after talking with Scott, he had offered to take her. "Have you made any decisions regarding the baby or Stiles yet?"

Lydia nodded, “I have,” she said quietly. She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly before glancing away from the window and over at Derek. “I’m keeping the baby.” She responded softly, her hand falling protectively over her stomach.

Derek glanced over towards her. "Good." He said simply, returning his eyes back to the road and starting to drive again. "What about Stiles?"

Lydia let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She wasn’t sure why Derek’s opinion even mattered, but he’d been kind to her since all of this started plus he was pack. And her having this baby wasn’t going to affect just her. “I’m going to tell him,” she replied quietly, “I mean I have to. He deserves to know now that I’m pregnant and keeping the baby. I just,” she paused pressing her lips together, “I just need to find the right time to tell him.”

Derek pulled up to a stop sign. “Well, if it matters at all, I think his reaction might surprise you.” he told her, looking both ways and continuing through the stop sign. “I think the best way to tell him is to just sit him down and rip the band aid off.” Derek suggested glancing over at Lydia briefly. “No matter how your relationship is right now, you’re still one of Stiles’ best friends. He cares about. He’s going to understand.” Derek explained. “He’s going to flail and spaz and probably hurt himself,” he said trying to break the heavy atmosphere in the car, a hint of amusement in his eyes, “but he’ll be there for you Lydia.”

A small smile pulled at Lydia’s lips at Derek’s comment about Stiles flailing about. It was true; he tended to do that a lot. But over the time they’d gotten to know each other, Lydia had grown to find it somewhat adorable. Her chest tightened slightly, “How do you know that? I mean he’s seventeen... _I’m_ seventeen. Neither of us are ready for this and...we’re not even together.” She replied her voice low. “What if he gets angry at me? I’d resent me if the situation was reversed.” Lydia glanced down and sighed.

Derek turned into the hospital parking lot and started searching for a parking spot. “He probably will be a little angry. Also a little hurt and scared.” Derek confirmed, finding a spot and backing in. “But you and Stiles aren’t alone in this, Lydia. You have his Dad, your mom, Mrs. McCall and the pack.” He responded matter-of-factly while putting the car in park and turning to face her. “And it doesn’t matter if the two of you are together; all that matters is that you love this baby.” Derek sent her half a smile trying to make it encouraging, not sure he was pulling it off though. “Text Stiles and tell him you want to see him this afternoon. I’m sure he’s going to take it better than you think.”

Lydia couldn’t help the way her chest warmed at Derek’s words. She felt her emotions start to get the better of her and she glanced down at her purse nodding, god she hated how out of whack her emotions were being, “I’ll text him now.” She replied while digging around in her purse. She frowned. “It’s not here,” she said glancing up and Derek and then groaning. “I think I left it at the loft. It must have fallen out of my purse when I got angry and threw it before you took me home last night.” Lydia dropped her head back against the seat. “This is not a sign that I shouldn’t tell Stiles, it’s merely a coincidence and me needing to control my temper better and not throw things.” She glanced sideways at Derek, “Can we stop at your place after the doctor’s appointment so I can get it?”

Derek nodded. “You’re right; it’s not a sign not to tell Stiles.” He told her sternly, turning the car off and opening his door. “And yes we can stop at the loft before I take you home. “ He responded while getting out of the car and waiting for her to do the same.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she pushed the door open and got out. “Calm yourself wolfboy, I’m not trying to make excuses not to tell Stiles. He deserves to know...so I’m gonna tell him,” she said while lifting her purse over her shoulder and shutting the door. “God, for someone who doesn’t like Stiles much you’re certainly very team Stiles all of a sudden,” she said sending a glance in his direction, humor filling her gaze. 

Derek glared at her trying not to smirk as she made her way over to him. “Well, what can I say he’s grown on me. I kinda only sometimes want to rip out his throat with me teeth.” He deadpanned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, a gesture that didn’t go unnoticed by the red head considering Derek’s physical interaction with people didn’t happen all that often, and leading her to the physician’s tower entrance of the hospital. “You’re the one with the crazy hormones. I mean your emotions literally change every minute, it’s giving me whiplash.”

Lydia pouted, “That’s not true,” she said a hint of hurt in her voice before she groaned. “It’s not my fault,” she corrected when she realized she’d just proved his point. Lydia glanced down at her stomach and frowned. “Hey baby Stilinski did you hear that? Your Uncle Derek thinks you’re making mommy crazy, thanks for that. Because I wasn’t already crazy enough to begin with.” Lydia mumbled while rubbing a hand against her stomach. It was the first time she’d really acknowledged the life inside of her or spoken to it for that matter.

Derek’s chest constricted at Lydia’s words. He swallowed hard, trying not to let the emotion evoked inside of him by Lydia calling him Uncle Derek get to him. He squeezed her shoulder gently and let out a small chuckle. “You’re not _that_ crazy.” He shook his head, dodging Lydia as she went to punch him another low laugh falling from his throat. He gripped her shoulders from behind and gave her a gently shove forward. “Come one slugger; let’s go see what you and Stiles have cooking in that oven of yours.” He said, leading her into the building and towards the elevators. “When this kid comes out, the supernatural will be the least of our worries.” Derek added, winking at Lydia making her sigh in exasperation.

______

 

Stiles let himself into the McCall house using his spare key. He closed the door behind him and headed towards the staircase up to Scott’s room. After Malia had told him Lydia was pregnant, Stiles had made an excuse about not feeling well and told her he wanted to be alone. Once she left he laid in his bed wide awake. He had finally fallen asleep at six-thirty that morning, but it  had been a struggle.

Stiles didn’t know what to feel. He was angry, hurt and frustrated at Lydia for keeping this from him. So when he woke up that afternoon he had texted her and then called her. Multiple times. But she hadn’t answered or responded back and Stiles was getting worried. He just wanted answers so he had decided that it was time to talk to Scott, who had apparently been keeping this secret from him also.

Stiles took the stairs two at a time, getting to the top of the landing in seconds. He walked over to Scott’s door and opened it, not bothering to knock, only to find Scott and Kira lying on his bed working on homework. “Where the hell is Lydia?” He spat out. “And why the hell didn’t you tell me she was pregnant?”

Scott opened his mouth, pen in midair above his notebook as he stared at his irate best friend, “Uh…”

Kira’s eyes widened as she glanced between Stiles and Scott. “Lydia is pregnant?” She asked shocked. “Oh my god, is that why you didn’t want her going with you guys to get Stiles? And why you and Derek have been acting so weird? Oh my god.” She repeated everything finally making sense.

Scott winced and pushed himself up until he was sitting up. He glanced from Kira to Stiles, “How’d you find out?” He asked quietly a hint of guilt filling his chest. He hadn’t wanted to keep it from Stiles, but Lydia hadn’t been ready and he felt like he had to respect her wishes.

Stiles stared at Scott for a minute. “Malia.” He said simply. “She thought I knew. Went on and on about hormones.” He continued. “How long have you known Scott?” Stiles asked, trying to control his anger.

Scott sighed meeting his best friends gaze, shoulders slumping slightly. “Since Mexico.” He said with a sigh. “I found out on the way there when we stopped at the first gas station,” holding up a hand before Stiles could say anything, “But I thought the baby was Aiden’s at the time, I swear.” He told him glancing briefly at Kira who was sending him a sympathetic look.

Stiles felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. He was on the verge of a panic attack. Scott had basically just admitted that Lydia’s baby was his. He’d had his suspicions but he’d wanted to talk to Lydia first.

Stiles took a long gulp of air trying to catch his breath. He looked up slightly at Scott. His vision starting to blur slightly, “So…It’s not…” Stiles started, taking another long deep breath. “It’s not Aiden’s?” He asked his voice barely a whisper. “Lydia told you who the father was?”

Scott hesitated. He felt Kira’s hand on his arm and he glanced over at her. She sent him a reassuring smile and he let out a heavy breath. “After we talked and you told me what happened with Lydia I approached her in the library yesterday. I asked her about it and she was cagey with her answers,” Scott admitted, “But when I pressed her, yeah, she admitted the baby was yours.” He replied quietly as Kira squeezed his arm.

She couldn’t believe Lydia was pregnant with Stiles’ baby. That was definitely a recipe for drama.

Stiles heart was pounding in his chest and his eyes were starting to sting. “Scott…” He whispered his chest constricting. It felt like his throat was tightening up and he couldn’t seem to catch a breath. “I can’t breathe.” He gasped his hand going to his chest as he tried to frantically catch his breath.

Scott stood up and moved over to Stiles’ quickly resting his hand on his best friends’ shoulder. “It’s okay dude, just take a deep breath.” He said worry coloring his voice. “Everything’s gonna be okay man, just think about something that keeps you grounded, focus on that and just breath,” he told him trying to help his friend through his panic attack.

Kira watched them from the bed, her hand covering her mouth. She’d never actually seen someone have a panic attack before, poor Stiles.

Stiles focused on Scott’s voice, trying to mimic Scott’s breathing. He closed his eyes and concentrated on inhaling and exhaling normally. After a few minutes, he felt his breathing getting back to normal and opened his eyes to find Scott and Kira staring at him worriedly. “Thanks.” Stiles said gratefully. He went to sit on the edge of Scott’s bed putting his head in his hands. “Why wouldn’t she tell me?” He asked inaudibly with a mixture of sadness and confusion filling his tone.

Scott glanced at Stiles on his bed beside Kira and he hesitated. “I’m not sure if I’m supposed to say why,” he told his friend. But he knew he couldn't keep it from him. “When I talked to her yesterday before you were kidnapped...She said that you were moving on. That you were with Malia and you were happy and she didn’t want to be the thing that ruined that.” He told his friend quietly, knowing Lydia was going to be pissed at him for it.

Stiles paused and thought a moment. He glanced up at his best friend. He was trying to move on and he was happy to an extent, but Stiles deserved to know that he was going to be a father. “Well, she’s right I am trying to move on,” he said “but it’s Lydia, Scott. No matter how hard I try to move on she’ll always be right there.” Stiles stated. “She’s having my baby. I have a right to know.”

Scott winced, “Actually...the last time I talked to her she wasn’t sure she _was_ having the baby. Which was kind of another reason she hadn’t said anything yet.” He admitted reluctantly.

Kira’s eyes widened as she glanced between the boys. “She is young...we all are. I guess it’s good she’s looking at all the options, I mean Lydia’s smart like that.” She added.

Stiles sat straight up and eyes turning wide as he stared at Scott. “What do you mean she wasn’t sure?” He asked voice shaking slightly. “Where _is_ Lydia, Scott?”

Scott sighed, “She just wasn’t sure what she wanted to do,” he replied softly. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table taking in the time before glancing back at Stiles. “She has a doctor’s appointment. I talked with Derek and we decided she shouldn’t go alone, so he drove her.”

Stiles stood up quickly and pulled his phone out of his pocket checking to see if Lydia had finally text him back. She hadn't so he pulled up a new message and typed in Derek’s number hoping the older wolf would tell him where she was. He needed to talk to her before anything happened.

Stiles glanced down at his phone as he typed out a message to Derek _._

_"Which doctor are you at? I know about baby."_  

He sent it quickly and then looked up at Scott, his heart racing in his chest. "What time was her appointment Scott?" He asked.

Scott swallowed hard his gaze darting to the clock before moving to Stiles, a hint of guilt filling his face. “A half hour ago. But you know doctor’s...Mom’s always saying how they never take people on time and even when they do they make them wait and I’m sure,” his words faltered, “I’m sure everything’s fine.” He said wincing at his own words.

Kira reached out and rubbed Scott’s arm before glancing at Stiles. “I’m sure she’s not going to do anything drastic without talking to you Stiles.” At least she hoped for all their sakes that was the case or things were about to get incredibly awkward.

Stiles didn't get a chance to respond because his phone beeped with a message from Derek. He opened it and read through it fast.

" _Hospital. Third floor. Hasn't gone into see the doctor yet."_

Stiles sent a quick text back letting him know he was on his way and slid his phone back into his pocket. "She's at the hospital and they haven't taken her back yet." He told Scott heading towards the door. "I’ll call you later.” He threw over his shoulder before running out of the room and heading down the stairs. He hoped he could get there before Lydia made any decision about their baby that she couldn’t take back.

 

______

 

Lydia sat in the waiting room, heel tapping against the floor as she glanced towards the small nurse’s station in the large room. Her appointment had been fifteen minutes ago and they still hadn’t called her in yet. She was getting nervous and she couldn’t shake the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. She knew this doctor’s appointment was important, but she also knew they still had a third dead pool list to decode and Lydia wasn’t sure if Scott or Stiles had told the sheriff about the second list and Parrish, plus there was Kate to worry about and the Berserkers...Lydia sighed.

There was so much going on right now and a baby in the middle of all of it, well it wasn’t ideal. She ran a hand through her hair and leaned back in her chair as she glanced over at Derek who was once again typing on his phone. Lydia frowned, “Who do you keep texting?” She asked with an arched eyebrow.

Derek finished typing and sent the message. He knew he couldn’t tell Lydia that Stiles knew about the baby and was on his way to the hospital. Stiles deserved to be here and Derek didn’t know if Lydia would leave if she found out Stiles was coming. “Scott. He tried calling you and then text me asking why you weren’t answering. I told him about your phone.” Derek lied, giving Lydia a reassuring smile. “He was just checking on you.”

Before Lydia could respond back to him, the door opened and a nurse came out. “Lydia Martin.” She called out.

Lydia glanced up and gripped her purse tightly before standing. She hesitated a second glancing at Derek, “I’ll be back in a little bit.” She told him even though that was obvious. She took a deep breath, let it out and stepped forward smiling at the nurse, “That’s me.” She told her calmly.

Derek gave Lydia a nod. “Okay, I’ll be here.” He told her, watching as she went towards the door following the nurse back towards the exam rooms. Derek sighed and leaned back against the chair, his phone still clutched in his hand. He sat there silently for a good five minutes before closing his eyes and wondering just how long it was going to take Stiles to get there.

Stiles slammed the elevator ‘up’ button again. He had been waiting on the elevator forever; at least that’s what it felt like. He pulled his phone out and saw another text from Derek letting him know that they’d taken Lydia to the back for her exam. Stiles grunted in frustration and pushed past a couple of older people to head towards the stairs. He needed to get to Lydia before anything happened.

Stiles pushed through the doorway to the stairs and started up the steps. He took them two at a time, while still processing everything that was happening. Lydia was pregnant with his baby and was possibly getting rid of it without telling him. How could she do that to him? How could she not even include him in that decision? The more questions that ran through his head the angrier he got. By the time the time Stiles reached the third floor and the waiting area where Derek was, he was fuming. He yanked open the door and saw the other man sitting there staring at his phone. “Which door did she go through Derek?” He asked his voice low but angry.

Derek glanced up and arched an eyebrow at the irate teenager. He pursed his lips, well that wasn’t good. “I think maybe you need to take a breath before I tell you where she is.” He replied casually. “You’re looking a bit mad.”

Stiles glared at Derek. “Don’t patronize me, Sour Wolf.” Stiles huffed at him. “I am mad. I just found out that Lydia is pregnant with my baby and that she might be getting rid of it. Now tell me where she is.”

Derek opened his mouth to ask what the hell Stiles was talking about, but he decided against it. Stiles and Lydia needed to talk and that was only part of the conversation they needed to have. He pointed to the door. “She went through there, but you should think twice about running in there this angry.”

Stiles shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath. Derek was right he needed to calm down but he was too agitated to be rational. He opened his eyes and started to walk towards the door but then stopped. He turned back around and faced Derek. “Thank you for taking care of her and thank you for answering my text.” He told Derek sincerely, and with that he walked over to the nurse’s station

“I’m here for Lydia Martin’s appointment.” He told the nurse at the station, doing his best to keep his voice calm. “Can you tell me what room she’s in?”

The nurse looked up and smiled, “Are you family?” She asked pleasantly.

Stiles smiled slightly. “I’m the baby’s father.” He responded his stomach tightening when he said the words. Jesus, he was going to be a father…if Lydia hadn’t already—No he wasn’t going to think about that.

The nurse pulled up the name on the computer and pursed her lips, “She doesn’t have the father listed, but that’s fine,” she told him nodding and motioning towards the double doors to her left. “Come on back she’s straight down the hall and to the left in room seven.” She told him, “And don’t worry, people run late all the time.” She said with a warm smile.

Stiles tried not to be angry about the fact that she hadn’t listed a father. It didn’t mean anything. Right now he needed to focus on getting into that room. He gave the nurse another tight smile. “Thank you.” He told her pushing through the door and heading down the hall.

Stiles starting walking down the hall and his heart started thumping loudly in his chest, the anger from earlier intensifying with each step he took. He knew Lydia could be selfish sometimes, but this was a new level, even for her. He finally found room seven and he paused in front of the door putting his hand on the knob and praying that he wasn’t too late. He took a deep breath, pushed open the door and walked inside. The sight that greeted him stopped Stiles dead in his tracks, and all of the anger from earlier slowly faded away.

Lydia was lying back on the exam table, her shirt rolled up above her stomach, which was covered in gel, as the doctor moved the transducer over her abdomen. A loud steady thumping filled the room and her gaze immediately shot to the door when she heard it burst open. Surprise filled her when she spotted Stiles, her red rimmed eyes already filled with tears. As shocked as she was to see Stiles, the only thing she could focus on in that moment was the sound currently drifting through the room. That was her baby’s heartbeat. _Their_ baby’s heartbeat.

Stiles couldn’t move when he realized what the sound in the room was. A heartbeat—no _their_ baby’s heartbeat. His chest constricted the sound filling him with a myriad of emotions. Pain, happiness, awe, fear, it all rushed through him as his eyes drifted to Lydia lying on the table, her shirt pulled up tears in her eyes. The combination of hearing the heartbeat and seeing Lydia’s reaction…it did something to him, made his heart expand and clench all at the same time. He had no words, what did you say at a moment like this. So instead he just held her gaze and stood in the doorway, tears threatening to spill from his own eyes. And in that moment it all became real. Stiles Stilinski was going to be a father.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this one was a short part, but it's meant to be. The next part will be long and it deals with Scott lying to Stiles, Stydia talking, and the episode Weaponized with a twist. ;)


End file.
